underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Verdreaux (TV Series)
Sam Verdreaux, is one of the main characters and a survivor of the dome in CBS' Under the Dome. He is the brother-in-law of Big Jim, the uncle of Junior and the brother of Pauline. Before the Dome In 1988, Sam was teenager attending Chester's Mill highschool. He dated his sister's (Pauline) friend Melanie Cross. One night, they were in a forest where a meteorite fell. Nestled within the meteorite they found a mysterious glowing egg, which Melanie grabbed and ran off with, being instinctively drawn to protect it. Lyle, cautious that the egg might be dangerous, was opposed to the idea, and pushed Melanie, causing her to fall and hit her head on the meteor. She cracked her skull and died on impact. Sam, Pauline and Lyle wanted to keep it secret, so decided to dispose of her body in the lake. Sam is known as the local drunk, his massive guilt over Melanie (plus the consequent apparent death of his sister Pauline) precipitated his drinking problem. The overt drinking caused him to loose his job, and led to him living in relative seclusion at a cabin near the lake just outside of Chester's Mill. Under the Dome Season 1 Before the Dome came down he called Linda Esquivel to tell her that he heard some kind of a "bang". Season 2 "Heads Will Roll" Sam is at his cabin near the lake, when the the dome turns solid white and Sam runs out to look at it. He finds Julia pulling out an unknown girl out of the water. Sam manage to revive the girl, and then help them both to his cabin. There, he dresses Julia's gunshot wound and takes care of the girl. When the girl wakes up, she runs way. Sam appears to recognize her and looks at one of the sketches in a book he has. The sketch is identical to Melanie Cross. (His lost love, who died more than two decades ago and seems not to have aged a day since). He then comes into town looking for her. "Infestation" Sam reveals to Julia that he is Big Jim's brother-in-law and shows her the sketch Pauline made of Melanie. Sam and Julia investigate Angie's body, and find evidence that a man was responsible for Angie's death. Sam is awoken in the middle of the night by Junior, who tells him that he thinks he himself might've been responsible for killing Angie. "Force Majeure" Junior tells Sam that he found Angie's bracelet under the very bed he's been sleeping on, so fears that he was the one that killed her. Sam tells Junior that his mother also had blackouts and that going back to the spot where Angie was murdered might help him remember. Sam teams up with Julia to find Rebecca, who had been kidnapped by Lyle. He later visits Lyle in jail and the two allude to having a secret. "Revelation" Julia tells Sam that she thinks Rebecca Pine is planning on reducing the population. Sam helps Julia break into Rebecca's house and they discover eggs, blood, and a book about pigs. Sam and Julia soon learn that Rebecca is planning on releasing the H1N1 flu virus to determine who will live and die, and thereby cull the population. They stop Big Jim from pouring it into water, but he doesn't have it. Sam has Big Jim arrested, while Julia stops Rebecca. Sam almost kisses Julia, but stops after she pushes him back. He decides he should go, but Julia asks him to stay. As Julia is making some coffee, Sam looks and attempts to hide three big scratches on his shoulder. "Reconciliation" Sam finds Junior at his cabin, going through his stuff. He learns from Junior that Pauline is still alive, and that Junior is looking for the missing pages from Pauline's journal. Sam and Junior head to Lyle's barber shop, where Sam hides the missing pages and then pretends to find them. Sam shows Junior the photo of the four hands, saying that Pauline used to say four hands would hold up the dome and if they all fall, then the dome comes down. Sam and Junior return to Junior's house, where Sam gets Junior drunk, so he will fall asleep. Once Junior is asleep, Sam picks up a pillow and goes to smother him, but stops when Junior wakes up. Junior thanks Sam for looking out for him and says he loves him, so Sam realizes he can't go through with it. While thinking about the possibility that has to kill Junior to bring the dome down, Sam throws a bottle that knocks a painting down. On the back of the painting is a picture of an obelisk and a number. Sam and Junior break open the locker and find a tunnel. "In the Dark" Sam, Junior, and Barbie explore the tunnels where they find Pauline's journal. Junior accidentally trips over a wire that causes an explosion, trapping Barbie and Sam. As Sam and Barbie continue on through the tunnels, Barbie confronts Sam about not admitting he knew who Melanie was. Sam admits he regrets letting Melanie die and has been haunted by the events of that night. Soon, Barbie and Sam start to bond by talking about their regrets, until Barbie sees the scratches on Sam's shoulder and concludes he killed Angie. Sam explains to Barbie his reasoning, and admits, to Barbie's horror, that he will kill Junior, but them adds he will kill himself as well. Barbie tells Sam he will arrest him and let Junior deal with him. Sam puts the journal down and tells Barbie when he sees Julia suffer, he will kill the kids. Sam then backs up until he falls off the edge and disappears into the abyss. "Going Home" Sam survives the fall, and somehow, ends up in Zenith. He heads to a hospital, and asks to see his sister. Sam and Pauline share a touching reunion and catch up. Pauline shows Sam to Lyle's room. Lyle is now catatonic, wheelchair bound, and only says "Melanie" over and over again. Sam reveals to Pauline that Melanie is "back from the dead." "Awakening" Sam dresses as a doctor, and steals some drugs. He injects them into Lyle to wake him out of his catatonic state. Lyle tells them he had the postcards with him and they go to retrieve them, but find they have already viewed them all. Pauline reveals she had a final postcard that she didn't have a chance to send it before the dome came down. On the postcard is a red door. The Red Door Sam, Pauline, and Lyle decide that the red door can be a way into Chester Mills. They think the red door is at a playground, but see two guys watching them. Sam and Lyle distract the guys, and later meet up with Pauline. They head to a studio where Barbie soon turns up and attacks Sam. Barbie tells Pauline that Sam killed Angie. Sam defends his actions by telling Pauline that her drawings led him to believe he had to kill the four hands to bring the dome down. He reluctantly tells Pauline that Junior is one of the four hands, but swears he didn't hurt him. Pauline tells asks they are both at fault for Angie's death and have to return to Chester's Mill to "atone for their sins". Barbie leads them to the red door, which was in his backyard, and they enter a swirling vortex, which leads them back into Chester's Mills. Sam wants to help Pauline find Junior, but she says she has to go alone. The Fall Sam runs into Melanie and promises he isn't going to hurt anyone, especially her. Later, Sam is waiting in his cabin when Junior comes in and starts assaulting him. Junior takes Sam's axe and prepares to kill his uncle when Angie appears and convinces Junior not to kill Sam. Barbie and Julia arrive with Melanie, who is unconscious and barely breathing. Sam injects Melanie with something to bring her heart rate up. Appearances Killed Victims *Angie McAlister Trivia *While mentioned in the Pilot episode, he makes his debut only in the second season premiere episode. * Sam is the second person to escape the Dome ** The first one was Lyle while the third one is Barbie. ** Also for now they are the first and only ones that accomplished this feat. ** He is the first one to get back in. * He was one of the 4 original hands, alongside Pauline Verdreaux, Lyle Chumley and Melanie Cross. Comparison to Novel Counterpart *In the TV Series, Sam is Junior's uncle, but they weren't related in the Novel *In the Novel, Sam is said to have emphysema whereas in the TV Series he appears to be pretty healthy *Sam is a minor character in the Novel, and is a Main Character in the TV Series. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Chester's Mill Category:Antagonist